Saviour's Resolution
by LeGovernor
Summary: Minato dies and returns to life. But will he adapt to a normal life or will he be destroyed by the very forces that kept him Alive? Read and make sure to review or else there won't be any more updates. Got it? Good.


_2009 the S.E.E.S had save the world from Nyx an evil demon sent to destroy the world. They completed their goal but at a terrible price. they lost their most important leader and friend Minato Arisato in a comatic state . The rest of sees was depressed that he's gone with just a slight chance of him waking up. Even though they destroyed the dark hour and tartarus they had to go through the abyss of time to see the truth of what he REALLY did. They knew why he did it the team was relieved that he was watching over them, and know on April 1st SEEES was disbanded the dorm was shut down and moved on with lives .Yukari Takeba girlfriend of minato always visited him even though his soul not at least she can see his face every day. Everything was perfect, but what they didn't know what happening now above_

April 1st, 2010 Space – MOON Inside Time:?

Minato Arisato is drifting in the void of darkness

"I wonder how long is it, a year perhaps or a month? *sighs* I know what did was right but not i'm Fuckin bored." I said as I clutch my head

_As he drifted along the void he heard a faint voice._

The voice spoke " Are you that bored master Minato?"

Minato:*gasps* Who's there show yourself!

_But no one replied._

"Great I'm going crazy." He said As he did a loop de loop

"Are you now?" The voice spoke

_The voice was even clear now proving minato wasn't hallucinating._

"Okay I know I heard that, reveal yourself!" I shouted

_Minato had a sharp yet similar pain in his pain reminded him of summoning a persona and with that pain appeared Orpheus lord of strings of the fool Arcana ._

I was pissed the he popped out of nowhere "Oh it's you Don't ever do that again Orpheus I almost thought I was going loco."

"I am sorry Master but besides that do you want to?" Orpheus Nodded

"Want to what?" I said confused

Orpheus: Return home?

_I really did want to but….._

"Well yeah but i already made up my mind with the seal." I said

_Then I heard anther voice_

The voice spoke "Death is not something you should laugh at."

_The same pain appeared and another persona appeared it was Thanatos of the Death Arcana._

"Even though you decided your fate do you really want to live like this?" Thanatos said

I looked in agony "No Thanatos."

_Then a third voice popped in my head_

"Then your Judgement is not decided." The voice

_The pain appeared again and another persona appeared it was Messiah of the Judgment Arcana._

I looked up surprised "Messiah you too ?"

Messiah Calmly said "The day for your judgement is not here Master."

My eyes were wide open when I heard this "Really?"

"Yes. My power allows me to tell your fate."Messiah said

"But i lost everything." I said as I looked down again

_Then I heard a fourth voice in my head_

":Not everything my love ."

_The pain appeared once more and another persona appeared it was Cybele of the lovers Arcana_

" What do mean Cybele?"I said

She was surprised like I didn't know something "How do you think i was created to be a ultimate lovers persona?"

_It took me a while but I remembered, the one person who got me out of my emo personality the one person who's cooking I enjoyed ….the one person I Loved_

_Yukari!_

Cybele smiled "Do you want to see her again?"

" I want to so badly I miss her but how can I be Free without causing the fall."? with our help Master.

_Then I heard this booming Voice Saying WITH OUR HELP MASTER._

_The pain felt like a thousand needles sticking him in his head and when his subsided he saw all 170 of his personas from the fool to the Aeon Arcana._

He haw ill help you out . Jack Frost said

I shall help you Loki said

My power is your power. Seth roared

it is my duty to help you Angel said

I was happy that everyone was on board "All right but how do we do this?"

Orpheus smiled You know.

I caught on the Universe Acrana i got an idea. Everyone besides my Ultimate personas come here.

_And he began the incantation._

_Thou art I And I art Thou_

_The Universe is mine_

_ours to create_

_The persona of my soul is now as one_

_to Form a mind that is pure of heart_

_And from the sea of my soul i create_

_THE SOUL OF THE UNIVERSE!_

_As i finished the incantation a bright light appeared and from that light was a replica of him Minato Arismeato created from the low level personas_

Master it worked" The copy said jumping up and down

Cybele was amazed Amazing

_And one last thing to do_

_Thou art I And I art Thou_

_The Universe is mine_

_And I say_

_MINATO ARISATO RESLESE!_

_The seal had been shattered freeing Minato putting the Persona me in his place leaving the ghostly me to find his love_.

" Well were off." I said

The copy of me shouted MASTER HOLD I HAVE SOMETHING OF IMPORTANCE TO TELL YOU!

I turned around

The copy spoked "You and me are linked so if anything were to affect you it would affect me as well."

I froze "S-S-so if i die..."

The copy nodded "I die as well."

Orpheus :\laughed That will never happen.

I nodded "Right Now let's go"

_To home_

_Read and review, motherfuckrs! :)_


End file.
